Darth Vader vs Lord Boros
This is a what-if? episode of Total Warfare Featuring Darth Vader from Star Wars Against Lord Boros from One Punch Man Description Star Wars vs One Punch Man! Two Overpowered Galactic Evil Leader. Will Darth Vader Slice Saitama's Challenge into Tiny Meat of Flesh. Interlude Raiden: Space a Black pool of Stars and Planets. Shadow: But What if There was a Mighty Evil Leader with a Massive Army Attacks it. Raiden: Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Shadow: And Lord Boros, Saitama's OP Challenge, He's Raiden and I'm Shadow. Raiden: And it's Our Jobs to Analyse Their Weapons Armor and Skills to Find Out Who Will Win a Total Warfare. Darth Vader (Cues Star Wars Theme) Raiden: In a Galaxy Far Away, A Boy Named Anakin Skywalker. Shadow: A Kid in a Planet Called Tatooine, He Was Kid at A lot of S**t Making Pod-Racing and a Prodigy, Until Liam Neeson Appeared and Found out the Kid is the Chosen One, Yay. Raiden: Free from Slavery and Turned into a Jedi, Anakin Became So Powerful He Can Lift Up Space Ships and Can Crush Buildings with his Own Mind. Background * Height: 6'7" I 2 m * Weight: 299 lbs | 136 kg * Age: 46 * Home world: Tatooine * Trained 13 apprentices Shadow: But He Became a Selfish D**k, And After a Premonition pf his Wife's Death, He Decided to Join in the Dark Side. Raiden: He Murdered All of the Jedi Order and Killed all Other People. Shadow: As For his Punishment, a Sad Break-up with His Master, and Dip into a Pool of Lava. Raiden: After a Surgery He Became the Black-Cloaked Lord of the Sith, Known as Darth Vader. (Cues Enter Lord Vader - Star Wars Episode III at 3:29) Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Cues The Imperial March - Star Wars at 1:46) Shadow: Before You Say "Is he Still a Man-child," No Vader Became a Bada** with a Damn Sexy Voice. Darth Vader: The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. Raiden: Vader is Sustained by his New Dark Amror, a Life System Designed to Protect What was Part of him, With his Robotic Limbs, He Can Leap Dozens of Feet and Lift Several Pounds. Dark Armor * Durasteel alloy * Gauntlets have Mandalorian Iron * Infrared and ultraviolet vision * Mechanical limbs * Life-support system Shadow: as a Jedi Himself, He Wields a Bada** Red Lightsaber, It Can cut through Steel like Bread and butter. (Cues Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Battle of Teth) Raiden: But He has More then just a Lightsaber, He Has the Force, With his Force Choke he Can Choke his Opponent with the Force, And He May Not have Force Lighting Like His Master, He Can Fire a ball Called Kinetite. The Force * Force Choke * Telekinesis * Tutaminis * Precognition * Force Barrier * Force Kill * Force Crush * Force Maelstrom * Force Destruction Shadow: And he has Telekinesis to Fling His Opponent Around, And Can Use His Hands to Block Projectiles, Like a Bada**, Heck He's has a Lot of Feats. Feats * Defeated Dooku Obi-Wan Dralling Mourne and a Cloned Maul * Can Move Faster then the Eye Can Follow * Bested Han's Quick Draw * Capable of Bringing Down Buildings using His Force * Be Torched by Two Flamethrowers and Was Alright * Can Easily hold his Own Against So Many Jedi at Once Raiden: He's Strong Enough to Bring Down Buildings, Has Been Torched by Two Flamethrowers, Can Move Faster then the Eye Can See, And Can Easily Hold his Own Against so Many Jedi, All at Once. Shadow: He's Overpowered, Is There any Weakness. Raiden: Yes Actually, And That's His Armor, While It May Protect him, it also hinders him. Parts of his armor were mismatched, snagging on his body, and his raspy breathing has kept him up at night. Because of this, he had to compensate for the armor in order to keep himself alive. Weakness * His Armor * Can't Use Force Lighting Because of his Robotic Limbs Shadow: Oh Well at Least you're The Sith Lord. Darth Vader: All Too Easy. Lord Boros (Cues One Punch Man - Dark Energy) Raiden: Far Away from Earth, a Alien Named Lord Boros had Beaten a lot of Opponents. Shadow: Yeah you Don't Want to Mess with him. Raiden: But One Day, a Seer Told him, on Earth, a Being Exist, Who is His Match, After Nearly 20 Years, He had Finally Found his Challenge, Known as Saitama. Pre-Fight Battle Results (Cues The Imperial March - Star Wars) or (Cues One Punch Man - Dark Energy) Conclusion Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Male-on-Male Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie Themed Warfare Category:Abandoned Warfares